


Rebellion

by WolfBoyLu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Clones, F/F, F/M, Force Sensitivity, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBoyLu/pseuds/WolfBoyLu
Summary: As a birthright as the ‘son’ of the Supreme Leader Ciaran has a promising future in the ranks of the First Order, a perfect life, but when he is witness to an assassination attempt on the Grand Marshal which leaves him not only covered in blood but with a guilt of not being able to protect the people he most cares about he goes on a warpath determined to protect his future and his family even if it means betraying them and the order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is really short but do not worry as we continue the chapters will get longer.
> 
> Also thank you to anyone who leaves a Kudo. 

When Phasma had woken up that morning she knew the day wasn't going to be a normal workday, or what is considered a normal on a star destroyer, she felt the uneasy feeling building up in her stomach as she prepared for her shift.  
Her shift started pretty much as it always did, with a good strong caf and morning P.T, followed by weapon and uniform checks and a full evaluation of that week's unit of young troopers. It was when she entered the bridge when she truly knew that things weren't right, there was no sign of the Grand Marshal and Mitaka looked at least three times as nervous as he was by default. It wasn't completely worrying that the Grand Marshal wasn't present, he often had met with the Supreme Leader and the Orders Generals and sometimes he'd take a free day to spend time with his and he Supreme leaders "Son" wanting to be a better father then his own.  
"I haven't seen him today," Mitaka said quietly so only Phasma could hear him "I'm worried"  
"You shouldn't be Lieutenant, the Grand Marshal is fine" she was glad that her face wasn't visible otherwise he would see the doubt that her voice didn't show in her eyes.  
"He doesn't miss an opportunity to visit the bridge at least every couple of hours. The Gen - Grand Marshal was on the Bridge with little Ciaran in a sling, this isn't normal for him." Phasma couldn't help but smile at the mention of the former General standing on the bridge with a baby sling around his shoulders when Ciaran still had that new baby smell, from Mitaka's tellings those had been the quietest first couple of months on the bridge, the General had apparently handed the wailing baby off to any person who was loud enough to wake him and they had learned how to do their work extremely quietly, which had become normal by now and still unnerved Phasma sometimes.  
"Would you feel better if I went to go check on him?" Mitaka nodded and with that, she made her way out if the bridge and in the direction of the Grand Marshal's quarters.

If she had been any other member of the order, excluding Mitaka, doing this the Grand Marshal would have her head, but she wasn't another member of the crew she was one of the few people in the entire Galaxy on a first name basis with the Grand Marshal, a friend.

It felt like an eternity until she made it to the door, she knocked, no answer. Odd, on days like this there were only four places the Grand Marshal would be The Bridge, The Throne, The Observation deck, or his quarters and she had passed the observation deck which was empty and from the open doors of the throne room she could only see Ren and His Queen in the room as she passed, there would be a lot more yelling if he was in there with them.  
His quarters was the only place he could be, she punched the code into the doors counsel, Ciaran had locked himself into the room once when both Ren and Hux had been off the ship, Phasma and Mitaka had the code to the quarters since.  
The door slid open with a hiss and she entered, the lights were out but she knew her way around the quarters and maneuvered the entry room with no problem.  
"Hux?" No answer.  
"Ciaran?"No answer. Odd, Ciaran is a very vocal child normally, and as much as she didn't like children all that much he was very vocal that he liked her, he was never quite around her. It was only after she removed her helmet after checking Ciarans little room when she smelled it, that pungent irony smell of blood and her hand flew to her blaster quickly checking the rooms once more blaster in front of her until she came to the only room she hadn't checked.  
"Lights at 75%" she audibly gasp, the Grand Marshal lay there in a puddle of his own blood, Ciaran covered in what Phasma at the time thought was Hux's blood holding what was formally a white towel to where Phasma could only guess the wound was. Hux was so pale, paler than usual she was almost too afraid to check for a pulse in fear that he was already dead, she sighed with relieve when she felt a weak but still present pulse.  
She gathered herself and ran out of the quarters into the hall,  
"There has been an assassination attempt on the Grand Marshal, inform the Supreme Leader, and get the medics here right away!" the personal in the hall bolted and Phasma returned to the bathroom, got the medical kit off of the shelve and removing anything she could use to keep him alive until the medics arrived, she would have applied bacta but the wound was soo bloody it was hard to see where it started.  
The first to arrive was the Supreme Leader,  
"What happened?"  
"How the kriff would I know? I found him like this?" Ren was about to answer when the medics rushed in mindlessly pushing the Supreme Leader aside, this was Hux's Crew the Supreme Leader did not matter when their beloved Grand Marshal was in danger of losing his life.  
Phasma's eyes searched for Ciaran in the now crowded bathroom, to find the child leaning against a wall, only now did she see the slash across his throat and that the blood that covered him wasn't all Hux's, seemingly the only thing keeping him upright being the fact that he wanted to make sure his father would not bleed out.  
"Get the boy to the medical wing right away" She commanded one of the medics who looked over at the child, seeing what she saw and evidently gathering the child into his arms and running out of the room, The Supreme Leader close on his heel.

Everything else seemed like a blackout until Phasma found herself in the medical wing troopers stationed at every entry and exit point, and in front of and in the rooms that held the Grand Marshal. The doctors almost lost Hux twice during the operation, a blaster through the chest isn't something most people can laugh at later, she wanted to make sure no further harm came to him.

Ciaran's cut hadn't been life-threatening, not deep enough to damage anything major, yet Ren refused to leave his side, much to the displeasure of his Queen whom after hours came to retrieve her husband. She wasn't fond of Ciaran, to begin with, and Ren had promised her to distance himself at least while she was pregnant with the Supreme Leaders second child if only to keep her stress free as to produce a healthy heir.

If what Hux had told Phasma was true Ren's marriage to 'His Queen' was purely political, arranged by Snoke to create a force sensative heir for Ren after his little science experament with Ciaran failed, she was more a cocubine then Queen really, thought neither of them could deny that she bore a stricking resemblance to the scavanger girl, which in Hux's opinion had been the main reason Ren went throught with the marriage even after Snoke's demise, that and the fact that her family was known to have force sensatives among them hightening the chances of an heir who would also be strong in the force.  
She knew her only reason for being here was to give the Supreme Leader an heir, she saw Ciaran as competition for her child, even Ren was reluctant to leave his child alone in her presence so when she entered the med bay Phasma followed close behind. One would expect her to be understanding, hopeful that anything happened to her child Ren would act the same way but she wasn't and after some arguing, Ren reluctantly left.

 

"Watch over them. Please" 

Phasma was a bit taken back not only because Ren was in her mind but because she had never heard a Please or Thank You directed at anyone from the force user.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all a warning to any of you triggered by under age marriages(fear not nothing happens.) Also mentioned of Hux's childhood nothing graphic just a mention of it.
> 
> One thing you must know before you read is that no one besides Snoke truly knows how Ciaran came to be and anything that isn't coming from Snoke in any way is just guess work with some elements of truth.

Within hours the news of the assassination attempt had made its way shipwide. 

As soon as he was off his shift Mitaka's feet carried him to the med bay as fast as humanly possible but once there the troopers stationed at the door refused to let him through.

"By Captain Phasma's orders, Medical personnel only, unless you have a medical emergency we can't let you in"

"Please, Inform her I'm here then"

He paced the hall until one of the troopers returned giving him permission to enter the med bay, with nothing further having to be said.

He entered nervous as all hell, afraid of what he was going to see when he looked into the observation window of the room that held his friend and superior officer, but when he gathered the courage to look, his heart sank.  
There were tubes everywhere and he looked pale so horribly pale but he was alive and at the moment that was all that mattered to Mitaka and probably the rest of the crew.

How could someone do this to the Grand Marshal?

It wasn't a matter of How in the sense of moral but how in the sense of even getting that close to him. Mitaka knew from personal experience how difficult it was to get into those quarters, at least further than the greeting room.  
How could anyone get that close to this man? It baffled Mitaka who knew how little Hux liked others in his private quarters and how observant of a man Armitage Hux was, not to mention stronger then his thin frame let on. If he had struggled the place would be a mess and his would-be assassin surely dead. 

Why didn't he defend himself? 

Hux refused to have his blaster on his person in his quarters for reasons of comfort and child safety but Mitaka knew for a fact that every inch of those quarters was covered in concealed weapons at an arm's length at all time, fitting for a man who trusted no one.  
The fact that none of them seemed to have been used confused Mitaka to no end, it didn't seem like something that the Grand Marshal would not do if he, or more importantly his son were in any kind of danger.

Mitaka stood there staring at the Grand Marshal, engrossed in his own thoughts and theories to what could have happened that he didn't notice when Phasma exited the room across from the one he was standing in front and the poor Lieutenant nearly jumping out of his skin when she tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Easy there it's just me"

"You can't just scare me like that, not after a day like this"

It was odd seeing her without her helmet, she practically lived in it and normally adhered to the strict helmet policies while on duty but this day was anything but normal and technically her shift had ended hours ago and she should be in her quarters getting some rest.

Phasma, just like Hux never truly is 'off-duty' though.  
She lives to be a trooper and any other day he'd try to convince her to at least go back to her quarters, especially since she only left the med bay a few weeks ago, but he understood why she was reluctant to leave and suspected that the Supreme Leader probably ordered her to hold her position here, not that she had to be asked twice. 

"Do you suspect the resistance is behind this?"

"Not likely, we have all their agents on this ship under surveillance and none of them have been on record of being anywhere near his quarters today"

"If not the resistance then who?"

"He has many enemies even in our own ranks, right now anyone from the Supreme Leader to a rebel sympathizer could be a potential suspect"

"It can't be The Supreme Leader, he wouldn't use a blaster"

"Wouldn't he? it's not as obvious as if he pierced him with a saber, but you are right, I don't suspect Ren behind this he wouldn't kill his favorite punching bag"

Crait had been the first and last time Ren had hurt Hux in front of his men, but the past couple weeks new bruises had shown up on the Grand Marshal, Phasma suggested that those bruises were there because of a 'You give me power and I'll let you do anything to me' sort of agreement, Mitaka wasn't so sure.  
He was sure though that Ren would never kill the Grand Marshal if only for the fact that Hux was the only First Order officer Ren trusted, he didn't give The Supreme Leader pretty words like the rest of them and even being the overgrown child he was Ren could respect that.

~  
Mitaka gave Phasma some company, though they'd stopped speaking of potential suspects when there was a tug on Mitaka's jacket and he looked down to see big blue eyes looking back up at him.

Those eyes were the only part of Hux's DNA that dominated when it came to Ciaran's looks the boy was all Ren: dark hair, large nose, and not nearly as pale as Hux.  
The boy was covered in light freckles all over his face. Ciaran once proudly stated to Mitaka that Ren had told him that his freckles were kisses from the stars that would help the force find him, something Mitaka could only imagine Ren was also told by his own mother when he was younger. 

The product of the Orders two most feared members by the works of science and force magic(As Hux Calls it) had few bad words ever said about him personally, even by those who disliked The New Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal. 

Ciaran being a very cheerful and polite child makes it very hard for someone to hate him, he even uses formal titles and please and thank you with the droids, which many on the ship find odd.  
Not to mention his inquisitive nature, not having stopped asking questions since he was able to form a full sentence, seemingly making it his mission to know the name of every crew member if not all of the order. 

Mitaka enjoyed the days that Ciaran was allowed a full day on the bridge. Mitaka being the eldest of four, Ciaran isn't much younger than his youngest sister. So while many young members of the bridge crew didn't know what to do with him, Mitaka answered the big questions like "What is she doing?" and "What does this button do?" in the most child friendly way one could explain the workings of a warship all the while still doing his assigned work.  
He could imagine Phasma was also fond of Ciaran, even if she didn't really like children. Ciaran looked up to her, and ever since she'd started training him to fight and shoot Mitaka hoped that they were growing a little closer, Ciaran expressing interest in the stormtrooper program, something both Ren and Hux shot down right away.

Ciaran's future has always been a discussion of its own between Ren and Hux. Hux wanting him to join the ranks of the Order, while Ren wanted him to learn the ways of the force even if he showed little signs of being able to become a force user, never was he ask what he wanted to do with the rest of his life and Mitaka felt bad for him even if he knew that this was the way of the order, very few people here get to choose their own future.

"Is papa going to be okay?" He spoke quietly, it probably hurt like hell to speak.

"He's going to be fine because of you"

"Because of me?"

"Without your quick thinking, he might have bled out"  
Mitaka knew Phasma was bending the truth a little, Hux was hanging on by a thread when she had found him but could have been dead had he been alone in the room.

Ciaran got on to the tips of his toes to look into the room and just stood there like that for a while. The all looked at Hux in silence for some moments.

"Can I visit his room?"

"After you get some more sleep, you've been hurt so you better rest up so the bacta can do its work"

He looked at Phasma and Mitaka with sad eyes but nodded.

"Yes ma'am"  
His head hung low as he made his way back to the room he came from.

"I'll tuck you in if you want"  
Mitaka gave him a smile and Ciaran nodded.

Mitaka followed him into the room, he'd tucked in Ciaran plenty of times, of course, there were Nanny droids for that but Ren and Hux had often put Mitaka on babysitting duty when the couldn't be there and Mitaka didn't mind.  
He tucked Ciaran under the scratchy med bay blanket, noting that if he had to stay here any longer then that night he'd retrieve a softer blanket. 

"Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"No thank you Dopheld"

"Then sleep well. If you need anything there are doctors and troopers everywhere don't be too scared to ask them for help, okay?"

"Okay"  
Ciaran nodded and closed his eyes.

Mitaka stayed there until he was absolutely sure Ciaran had fallen asleep, almost falling asleep himself, a sign that he should return to his own quarters and get at least some sleep for the shift which by this time was only hours away. He hoped his roommate wasn't too worried about him being out this late.

He bid Phasma a silent goodnight before making his way to his quarters. His night filled with fitful sleep.

~

Sleep wasn't something that came to The Supreme Leader that night, he spent hours tossing and turning until he had decided it was worthless to try. Putting on a shirt he left his quarters and made his way to the small throne room they had built for him on this ship, it was a place he could think, especially at night when it was empty with only some guards stationed outside the door.

It bothered him that something like this could happen and he was almost angry at Hux for not having good enough security but he couldn't be Hux was the main victim of this. He knew some suspected him behind this attack, he could feel it, see it in their minds.

He would never kill him.

Yes he and Hux argued, a lot in fact, but he never hated him at least not enough to kill him, how could he? He was the first person to consider him when he came to Snoke. 

At the time Kylo didn't have any friends, not that he had any now, but Hux became the closest thing to a friend. Hux never bullshitted him, didn't give him any special treatment just because he was Snoke's apprentice and he wasn't afraid like some of the other officers.  
It was an open secret that he had a shit childhood and that he'd been the one to see his father killed. So when Snoke had delivered them a basket with a child inside only a year into his apprenticeship, Kylo had been afraid because he knew little of child care and he didn't know Hux well enough to know if he was like his father.

Ciaran was an experiment, a clone of both of them, meant to make the perfect force user with Kylo's strength in the force and Hux's mind, but the force wasn't having any of it and he'd been 'born' with the normal midichlorians count of an none user and Snoke figuring that a General nearly in his 30's and unmarried needed an heir and 'gifted' Hux the child. 

Kylo refused to be like his own father and be distant, so even if he had little experience in childcare he gave it his best.  
The first months had been Hell, but both of them refused to get a nanny droid and ended up rooming together for the first year that Ciaran was in their lives.  
Getting collectively around three hours of sleep each night brought them closer together and Kylo started to develop feelings for the then General.

Snoke took notice which is why he'd searched for a fitting bride for his apprentice, Kylo didn't buy the "produce an heir" bantha-shit but he married her, he didn't have a choice but no heir came that year or the next years after that, not because he wouldn't be capable, not even because of his little crush on the General but purely because he refused to bed a girl, she was no older than 16 at the time, not even a woman.  
If he was going to create an heir with a bride, not of his choosing he wasn't going to do it when his bride wasn't even old enough to drink in his birthplace of Hanna City.  
Thought if he was honest with himself it was scary how she had grown into a woman so similar looking to the scavenger girl he now knew as Rey and how he felt closer to her then his own wife.

Kylo could feel a headache coming on from all the thinking.  
He hated this, he hated all of this. For the past weeks, everything has been going wrong. First the failure of finding Luke, then the situation of Star Killer and the burning guilt of Killing his father which he convinced himself was because he'd taken another person his mother loved away from her and not because he deep down still was the little boy loved and looked up to his father.  
His Killing of Snoke hadn't been premeditated it had been a heat of a moment thing just like his ceasing of the throne and title,but it was only after the high had warren off that it dawned on him that he never wanted to be Supreme Leader, it was something he knew he wasn't capable of doing alone but by that time it was far too late to go back to just being a Knight.

Being a leader didn't come naturally to him like it did for his mother. The only reason The Knights of Ren actually adhered to his orders was that Snoke had made him out to be some kind of prophet, they were brainwashed like he had been.  
To truly rule as the Supreme Leader of the First Order one needed charisma, something his father hadn't passed on to him, he ruled with fear something Hux told him could only end in a coup. They would rebel against a leader they feared and hated but they would fight and willingly die for a Leader who was one of them, a leader they could look up to. 

Kylo knew Hux was that leader, his crew would lay down their life for him without a second thought, and aside from a couple high ranking officers who wanted the spot for themselves much of the rest of the order would do the same as he would do for them.

Officially the Supreme Leader title belonged to Kylo but the work, the communication, and all the tasks assigned to the supreme leader were done by Hux. That was one of the reasons he had promoted Hux, not only was he already at that rank in all but title but it was easier to explain why the Grand Marshal, the right-hand man, and Advisor to the Supreme Leader was taking his place in official business. Kylo did the ribbon cutting and force related things and Hux, the strategist, was the one who ran the military.

Kylo could feel a presence of someone in the room but payed it no mind.

"You look like a prog who just witnessed his family being eaten by Chewbacca"  
His head shot up, making his headache worse, Rey stood in front of him, but he couldn't make out where she actually was.

"What do you want?" he could hear himself growl.

"You know I'm not here because I want to be but while we are already stuck with each other I just wanted to be nice"

"I'm sorry. It's nothing"  
Rey gave him a look.

"Are you down with a fever? You aren't usually this nice"  
That was a lie he was nice to her, or at least tried to be, before she had betrayed him.

"It hasn't been a good day?"

"Want to talk about it? You can leave out First Order compromising information if you like"

"I'd rather not"

"That's fine. Want to talk about something else? Or would you just like to wait until the connection leaves?"

He thought about it for a moment. He knew rebel spies had already told of the pregnancy of his wife so there was no harm in telling her about that.

"The baby kicked for the first time a week ago, it's strong and healthy"

"I can tell the General of a healthy grandchild then?"

"If you'd like. I'd much rather have the news get to her from you then the dirty mouths of spies"

"She'll be happy to hear that, but you know she'd be much happier with her son back at her side"

"You know that Ben Solo is dead he could never return to her side"

With those last words, the connection was gone and Kylo was once again alone in the throne room with only his thoughts to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may notice these chapters are written through the eyes of the adults but this isn't always going to be the case.  
> Also there is something I have to say regarding the unnamed Queen, I know she just seems like a evil, in the way of Kylux, person right now but she has a story to her and I hope you'll grow to love her.


End file.
